A messed up story
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: 13 Scions. 3 Humans. Things were bound to go downhill at some point. Werewolves, Vampires, War, Feelings, a bunch of things that aren't meant to exist never mind be getting involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Okii dokii, so this came up in an idea blast with myself and my sister, SarahsOblivion , and don't worry, there is a lot more to it than this. :) **

Katniss traipsed through the woods, bow in hand, attempting to monitor every direction around her, watching out for movement through the trees and scattered bushes. Moving forward, she notched an arrow in her bow, slowly turning, ready to shoot immediately.

After a few minutes of intently listening to the chirping of birds and rustling of the leaves, there was a crack of a branch about 5 feet away from where Katniss was stood, startling her towards the noise. Katniss raised her bow, and arrow, and loosed her hand, allowing the arrow to zip through the air. She waited a moment to hear the thump of a kill, but, when it did not come, she notched another arrow in her bow, ready to shoot as she crept forward.

She was stopped as a growl came from the trees in front of her and, slowly, grey broke through the darkness of the woods, prowling towards her menacingly. Katniss stepped away from the abnormally large wolf. The animal snarled at the 23 year old, black headed hunter, closing the distance between them until there was around 50cm in between the two. The already notched arrow was trained on the wolf as it circled her, never taking it's eyes off of her. Katniss' grip wavered on the bow as she watched the animal.

The girl sighed as she thought on whether or not to kill the wolf, turning away from the animal, waiting until it moved to the front of her. As it did, the wolf turned to face her, snarling as it bent it's front legs a moment and pounced at Katniss, knocking her to the ground.

Katniss felt the stab of pain in her shoulder as she lay on the floor for the moment, before the pressure of the heavy animal was removed and the patter of the wolf's paws against the dirt as it ran away.

Katniss lay there on the forest floor, the pain in her upper right arm getting worse by the second. Pushing at the ground with her left arm, Katniss swung her legs under her, standing up grasping the pained area. Standing in the woods, Katniss felt everything spin and she stumbled a little as she tried to gain back her balance. Moments went past before she felt herself fall to the floor and blacked out, still grasping her arm, the spot that the wolf had scratched he.

HECTOR POV.

8:00AM and me, Finnick, Lucas and Orion had already been in the back garden training for an hour now. Cassandra had gotten up around the same time as I had, but had favored studying in the library. Johanna had joined us not long after, grabbing her specially made axe and marching across our newly put up training ground to Lucas and Finnick who were training at the other side of the area to myself and Orion. I let my attention be diverted to my girlfriend as she stood by the two of them, hip cocked to the side. I licked my lips at the sight, not hearing the sigh coming from my sparring partner.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest that brought me back to the match at hand. I saw Orions smirk and dropped into a low crouch ready to attack the smug git at a moment's notice.

"See something you like over there Lover Boy?" He said, smirking through his words. "You are too easily distracted Hector. You know you can't allow anything to distract you in battle or you'll end up a crumpled heap of dead Hector." I smiled at the evident concern and dropped the sword I held into the ground.

"I know Orion. I have been training for a long time. Most of my life even. Anyway what about you? The other day when Amy came to train with us, you all but came in your trousers." I cocked an eyebrow at him, inwardly laughing at his response as he glared at me and swung his sword over to hit my head. I smirked, blocking the blow, pushing him back as Peeta walked up to us, eyes fixed on me.

Confused, I dropped my sword to the ground, allowing Peeta to speak.

"Hector. I need your help. Katniss went hunting last night and hasn't come back. I need your help to find her." I watched him as he spoke, casting my glance to my younger brother Jason, who had been standing behind the blonde as he spoke. Peeta noticed my gaze, looked at my brother then back at me. "Jason has agreed to come with me in case she's injured."

I looked at him for a moment before nodding and following as he lead us out into the woods by the end of our garden.

**So there we go, chapter one of many. :) **

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okii dokii, so i kind of half decided that I'll at least try and update this story every Thursday, if I can. I reckon that at some point, I'll probably become really excited and update, like, seventeen times in one week at some point, but there we go.**

**Chapter 2 here guys, :) Enjoy. xxxx**

PEETA POV

Walking in the woods with Hector and Jason to find Katniss, it wasn't long before Hector, the more experienced tracker of the 3 of us, shot out his arm, halting me and Jason in our tracks as Hector pressed his finger to his lips and, in the almost silence of the woods, listened intently, dropping his arm.

I saw Jason strain to hear what Hector was hearing before his eyes widened and he whispered 'Katniss', causing Hector to sigh loudly.

"Yes. Now ssh" Hector moved forward and we followed until we came to a small clearing and, in the centre, lay a black haired woman in hunting clothes. I moved over to her, crouching by her side as Jason kneeled by her other side, pressing his hands to her upper right arm, showing the concentration on his face as the cut was healed and he pulled his hands away. Katniss' eyes opened and she looked over to me. I was a little shocked that I saw yellow eyes instead of grey, until she blinked and they returned to normal.

"Katniss. What happened?" I asked as she leaned up on her elbows. "Jason do you have any honey?" I asked the healer, to which he reached into his jacket pocket and handed Katniss the sweet liquid. She drank it until the tub was dry before answering, telling the three of us what happened. "Okay well you need to get back to the house and rest properly. You've been out here all night." I told her as I lifted her up, my arms under her neck and legs, and carried her back to the old fashioned house.

I carried her through the house to our bedroom and laid her down before making my way back through to the library where I knew Cassandra to be, though I met Sarah on the stairs.

"Hey Peeta. Did you find Katniss?" My eyes narrowed at her question. "Finnick told me. Sorry." She dropped her chin to her chest.

"Don't be sorry. It's perfectly fine. Yes, we found her and she is now in our bedroom if you wish to see her." I saw her eyes widen and a smile break out on her face.

"Thanks. I'll go and tell the others!" I watched her skip away and I carried on walking to the library with some questions for the youngest member of the house.

I found Cassandra in the library, dwarfed by the chair she sat in, reading one of the hundreds of books in the room.

"Hey Cass." I walked further into the room, taking up one of the seats across from the 19 year old, leaning forward on my knees.

"Hey Peeta. Did you guys find Katniss?" She responded, closing her book on her index finger and tucking her legs under her and dropping the book and her hands on her lap to talk.

"Yes... we did. But... I have... Something was different with her." I saw Cassandra's eyes scrunch up a little and her brows furrow. "We found her fine, but, when Jason healed her wound, and she opened her eyes... They were yellow! Her eyes... were bright yellow. But then she blinked and BAM, back to normal."

Cassandra didn't respond for a number of minutes, only moving to place her book down on the table beside her chair. She placed her hands in her lap for a moment before leaning forward a little to speak.

"The wound. Was it like a bite or a scratch maybe?" Cassandra's eyes narrowed a little as her brow furrowed.

"Yes... more like a scratch really, probably done by some kind of dog by the looks of it." I watched Cassandra open her eyes wide and watched as she stood from her chair, moving around the room calmly as she scanned the bookcases before eventually pulling one out and dropping it down on the large desk in the centre of the room. I looked at the cover of it, shocked at what I read.

'When the Sun goes Down'

by

Gabriel Van Helsing

"Vampires? Really?" I asked, having made a split second guess as to what the book was about. I cocked an eyebrow at the girl, who looked at me as though I was insane, and then proceeded to flip open the book to the contents page, scanning the page quickly and changing to another page around half-way through the book.

Cassandra span the book around so it was facing me. I decided to play along, glancing at her before moving closer to the desk to read the page she had opened. On the left hand side was an exact replica of the eyes I had seen when Katniss opened hers earlier that morning. Picking up the book was a bad idea as I read the top of the page, as I loosened my hands, allowing the book and my hands to fall, as I thought on what I had read.

WEREWOLVES.

**Ok there we go. :) Next one will, hopefully, if my excitement doesn't get the better of me, be posted next Thursday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mkay. Chapter 3, and so far, I've kept to the one a week thing, but it's getting incredibly difficult to contain the excitement enough to not update all 20 chapters, that I have so far, all at once, so I apologise if I do that to you at some point.**

**Anyways, here we go. :) Enjoy.**

PEETA POV.

Sitting in the desk chair, I read about how quickly a scratch from a werewolf can affect a person, how quickly the 'change' becomes part of the person, what can be done to prevent it, how long before the first transformation...

I didn't question Cassandra after her first answer;

"Humans are surrounded by their own 'legends' and they don't even know it. Werewolves, vampires... Scions." She looked at me, eyebrows raised after that and I thought on what she said. It did make total sense considering most humans didn't know about the existence of Scions on Earth.

Cassandra moved quickly around the room after I asked if there was any more information on Werewolves, moving silently as usual, only selecting a small few books before placing and spreading them on the desk before speaking.

"Each one of these was written by a known Werewolf. Only a few people... Werewolves... In history have managed to break the affliction." She stood and left the room. I looked over the titles and authors of the books in front of me.

"Oracle of the Blood Moon" - Remus Lupin

"The Liquid Moon" - Fenrir Greyback

"When the Sun goes Down" - Gabriel Van Helsing

"Lycanthropy" - Michael Corvin

I opened the first and got started, knowing I would need to know a great deal of it if I was to explain to Katniss and cure her of it.

After hours of pouring over the central information and making notes as I read, pages spread over the entirety of the desk, I felt as though I had been revising for a test.

Ariadne had brought me cookies not long into my research and I took them gratefully, taking small bites every now and again but before long, they were gone.

I lost track of time quickly until I had found out all I needed to find. Looking at the table clock on the desk, 17:46PM. Not too bad.

I made my way to the kitchen, smelling the only spices that were used in the house, telling me that Hector was cooking Chilli. Sighing at the smell, I turned the corner into the kitchen and, sure enough, everyone was sat at the table, including Katniss, as Hector dished out the food. I took one step towards the empty spot that didn't have a bottle of beer in front of it.

Grabbing a glass and filling it with water on my way, I sat down in my seat just as Hector put a plate in front of me.

"None of us knew whether you'd be joining us. Cassie said you'd been in the library researching and shouldn't be disturbed until you'd finished." Hector said from his seat as the others began devouring their own food. I smiled a little at him.

"You'd have to tie me down to stop me eating this. You know your chilli is the best Hector." I dug in to the food barely hearing the clacking of forks against the plates, finishing after all the Scions, placing my empty plate in the hot water of the sink where my girlfriend, designated dishwasher of the day, stood. I kissed her cheek and left the room looking for Cassandra, who I found speaking with Finnick in the 'training room'.

"Sorry Finn, but can I steal Cass away from you for a few minutes?" I asked, seeing the two look at one another for a moment before hysterics took over Finnick as he grasped Cassandra, sobbing a little in his false scene, before tickling the younger girl's waist and turning to me, smilng.

"Of course." Finnick kissed Cassandra's temple, letting go and she walked out of the room. I followed after her, leaving Finnick to train, going with Cass to the library.

Cassandra had suggested going to see who she had named as 'Mother Superior' at the hospital in town, and of course insisted I take Finnick with me. We got to the hospital in the centre of town half an hour later after bargaining with Lucas that we could use his car (as it was the easiest to get out of the garage), if we picked up some 'things' for the girls. Of course I agreed and before long, we had a bag full of items that the girls needed on the back seat of the car.

We got out of the car and walked straight through the doors of the hospital and up to the receptionists desk, leaning on my hands as I requested to see this 'Mother Superior'.

After waiting for the woman, who turned up a mere two minutes later, and talking with her, quietly, about the situation, she grudgingly suggested going to see a 'Mr. Gold'. A sigh escaped me as we left the hospital, climbing into the borrowed car, and drove into town, parking outside the 'pawnbrokers', confused as to what a pawnbroker could do to help.

Finnick got out first, gesturing me to follow. I did so and we walked into the store, albeit rather grudgingly. The store was 'chock-a-block' full of trinkets that looked to have no value but once clearly meant a lot to someone, I was sure of it.

No-one seemed to be around so I quickly scanned the room to see if there was anything of interest. Before I could even make a move towards anything, the ding of a bell brought me out of my thoughts and startled me into looking towards the noise. Of course Finnick was stood with his hand over the counter bell grinning at me. He waited a couple of moments and pressed it again.

"Yes! Can I help you?" I heard as a woman came from the back of the store , rattling the beads covering the doorway as she strode through and stood behind the counter.

"Hi. We are looking for Mr. Gold. We were told he could help us... Is he here?" Finnick responded, as proud as possible. I shook my head at his tone of voice.

The woman smiled at each of us. "Well... I am his wife, is there anything I can help you with?" I looked at Finnick, then back at 'Mrs, Gold', nodded slightly and spoke.

"Alright. You may think us cray, but here goes. A friend of ours... My girlfriend actually..." I paused a moment, thinking, before carrying on. "... We think she may be a... erm..." I lost my train of thought there. Mrs. Gold scrunched her eyes and looked to Finnick, who I had not told, but clearly Cassandra had, as he responded quickly.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we have reason to believe that our friend may be a werewolf." The woman stood for a moment, before nodding and turning slightly.

"Maybe my husband would be able to help, more than me anyway." She laughed a little, leaning on the glass counter. "Rumple!" She shouted and, almost immediately, a man strode through the same doorway she had entered through.

"Yes?" he said as he walked.

"These gentlemen have a... werewolf issue and wanted to know if you can help." Mrs. Gold said to 'Rumple' as though it was something she said everyday. The man, who was clearly the Mr. Gold we had come to see, smiled at his wife and looked at me and Finnick.

"So what is your issue? No let me guess." He lifted his hands. "Your friend... No, girlfriend, contracted lycanthropy, and you were sent here for help? Right?" He smiled a little and lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Yes. H-how did you know that?" I narrowed my eyes, glancing at Mrs. Gold before looking back to her husband.

"I can smell the new werewolf on you." I cocked a brow, confused as to what the heck he was on about 'smelling' me, "And, also, you two aren't the quietest people on this dreary world. Anyway. Your werewolf... Barely 24 hours old, correct?" I nodded and he proceeded. "Fine. I'll do what I can but there is a price for what you ask."

"Anything. Just make sure Katniss is safe and unsuffering." I had barely let him finish as I spoke and I knew I would regret the words, even before they spilled from my mouth.

"I can't make sure shes safe. But I can take the affliction from her however, the changes that are making their way through her, have to happen to someone." He looked pointedly at me and I knew what I had to do.

Rumplestiltskin, as we were told he was called, announced barely five minutes later, that Katniss no long had 'lycanthropy'. How, I have no idea since all he did was wave some kind of dagger . A moment after he said it, a pain, beginning in my jaw, slowly spread through me body, gaining strength as it consumed me.

I vaguely registered Finnick shouting in my ear and Rumplestiltskin's frown as he turned as though he had heard something. My entire body soon felt as though I was being ripped apart and put back together. My face felt as though someone had taken a torch to it and I tasted copper in my mouth.

**Mkay, so there we go. Introduced OUaT for ya. :) Hope you liked this one. Let me know what you thought in the box below this. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I just couldn't wait. I'm waay more excited about this story than I should be. **

**:)**

**Here's Chapter 4. I'm thinking of changing it to updating twice a week, Monday's and Thursdays. Maybe. **

**Anyway, Enjoy. :)**

FINNICK POV.

I caught Peeta as he fell, screaming, to the floor, acting on reflex more than anything. I looked to the smartly dressed man in the room... Rumplestiltskin, wishing I had my trident.

"What have you done to him!?" I shouted at him over the noise of Peeta screaming. The man's expression did not change for a moment as he watched my friend suffer, until his eyes glazed over and frowned, kneeling down where he was stood. Rumplestiltskin held his hand, palm down, over Peeta's writhing form, before frowning further.

"This doesn't make any sense." He mumbled, his wife now nowhere to be seen.

"What doesn't make any sense, what did you do!?" I said, my voice getting higher and louder with every word.

"Sh. I did not do anything. His blood is somehow changing the lycanthropic cells. He is human, correct?" I nodded, confused.

"Then he should be... Somehow the cells are changing... Morphing him into something else." He said, the confusion evident in both his voice and posture.

"Well do something about it then maybe?" I looked up at the man, eyebrows raised. All he did was shake his head. Peeta stopped screaming and slumped to the ground. I saw 'Rumplestiltskin' furrow his eyebrow before speaking.

"Young Peeta's affliction will cause him to desire blood instead of food." I looked at him in utter horror, to which he quickly carried on. "Eventually he will be able to control the thirst, but unfortunately, I do not currently have a way of curing him. I apologise, but your friend has gained vampirism."

SARAH POV.

Listening to Finnick's story of werewolves and vampires, I was sceptic to say the least, but when Peeta woke up and tried to attack Matt, his eyes turning blood red as he did so, Finnick's story became more believable, though we were forced to keep Katniss away from him after they fought one another, Katniss in a fury that Peeta risked himself, and Peeta in a rage for blood.

Eventually we managed to calm Peeta down after Jason, being a doctor at the hospital, took some blood from work and gave it to the new vampire.

Peeta calmed down enough to try and convince us that him leaving would be in the best interests of everyone, to which we agreed that it would make everyone safer if he left for the forest, though what we did not anticipate, was the nightmares that plagued Katniss whenever Peeta was not there.

After a few days we made the unanimous decision to find Peeta, bring him back and do everything in our power to help him.

We decided that, to avoid any 'distractions' while in the woods, none of us would search with our partners, but would pair up based on who worked best with who based on personality and power. Through this, it was decided that I was to go with Matt as, while he could handle himself in a physical fight, if needed, i could use my powers of invisibility to give him an easy getaway since he would be at a disadvantage against a vampire.

Claire was to go and search with Lucas as it was easier for Lucas to get Claire out of danger than it would be for him to get anyone else out of danger due to her height and weight.

Johanna wanted to go with her best friend, Finnick. The two of them worked best together after how ever many years they've had working together.

Ariadne was to search for Peeta with Hector due to his tendency to run into trouble, getting into fights with little to no hesitation.

Amy was going with Jason for a similar reason to Hectors. She's a bit of a hot head. Somehow those two are best friends. Amy and Jason I mean.

Katniss and Helen, their powers working the best with one another. Katniss' being temperature, though she seems to prefer fire and heat than the cold. Helens being related with air manipulation.

Cassandra was obviously happy about helping Orion searching for Peeta. They saw one another as brother and sister, and Cassie was clearly happy with not being bothered by the fates when Orion was around. They do make a good team.

**Mkay, so there we go. Chapter 4. :) **

**Let me know what you thought?**


	5. Chapter 5

**THURSDAY AGAIN! :) Here's the next installment of this story. :) Hope you like it, things are finally beginning to get interesting for our little group. :D**

The woods turned out to be lighter than I expected. Matt and I walked through the trees, jumping at the slightest noise, quietly laughing each time we were startled because of a bird or the trees themselves.

Not very long into our search, we came across a small clearing. Entering said area, I looked around. After a few seconds, a sullen looking Peeta came into the clearing with us, noticeably watching Matt as a wolf would a deer, his eyes only betraying him and showing the reluctance he held.

Licking his now protruding canines, Peeta's eyes flashed bright. "You shouldn't be out here. It isn't safe. For either of you." I could see his control slipping and I turned to shout to Matt to leave, to run, only to see his sword glinting in the moonlight.

"No Sarah. Is he wants my blood, he can have it, but he's going to have to fight me for it." The two of them were clearly readying themselves for a fight.

Watching them crouch into their fighing positions, I sighed at the sight, almost waiting too long to notice their eyes glaring at each other.

"Stop!" I shouted at the top of my voice, throwing my arms out to my side. I looked at them, dropping my arms and stepping back to my original spot, confused as to why the two guys seemed to be frozen .

"Guys?" I moved to the side of Matt, scrunching my eyes as I glanced at an equally frozen Peeta. I reached out to my searching partner , pressing my fingertips to his shoulder, instantly noticing the difference as he lurched forward. I rushed to catch the human, trying to keep my attention on Peeta in case he came out of whatever trance he was in.

Matt calmed and I turned to him, finding him watching Peeta, anger clear in his eyes. I moved my hand, waving my arm behind my head for a moment while I spoke.

"Forget about him for a moment. Matt, are you OK?" I looked into Matt's eyes but he was still looking behind me, though more intently. I turned for a moment to see what he was looking at, only to find an empty space where Peeta had been. I was shocked to say the least. I thrust out my hand to try and feel for him and see whether I had accidentally turned him invisible (as was one of my powers). Nothing. I felt Matt move from behind me and I stepped forward, oh so very confused until amy's voice boomed into my mind (as another of my powers is telepathy, but only when the other person wants to talk to me. Sort of like a walky-talky).

WE FOUND HIM. She said and the image came into my head, of Peeta appearing out of nowhere and flopping to the ground. I scrunched my eyes together, oh so very confused as to what had happened. Though I used my power to let the others know.

AMY POV

*A FEW MINUTES PREVIOUS*

Walking through the woods wasn't exactly what I was planning on doing, but I was content enough as I searched for Peeta, whom, as we were told by Finnick, was now a vampire, with Jason, occasionally calling out, using my very boring power of mimicry in Katniss' voice to try and lure him out of wherever he was hiding.

Myself and Jason had headed north from the house into the deeper parts of the woods and had been walking for only minutes before Jason turned to me.

"Why not use Johanna's voice?" He said, perfectly seriously.

"And why would I do that?" I responded, ducking under a low branch.

"Johanna is a siren. Maybe if you ask him to come out, using her voice, he may be somehow compelled to listen." I thought about it and it did make sense, though I had never tried asking something like this in Johanna's voice.

Sighing, I changed my focus to Johanna and shouted into the trees. "Peeta, will you come back please? We all miss you!" Though I hadn't realised it, Jason had, and when I turned to him, he was looking at me as though I was a rare new creature. "What!?" I almost shouted at him, my voice returning to normal. "I took your advice didn't I? Now let's see what happens." I turned and carried on walking as, for some reason, we had stopped moving.

A hand wrapped around my wrist and I turned, again finding Jason, his expression the same, before he spoke.

"Amy, have you ever used Johanna's voice before?" He looked me in the eye as I answered.

"Once. Maybe twice. Why? What's wrong?" I pulled my wrist out of his grasp, noting the confusion and worry flash across his face. "Jason?" I stepped toward him as he clearly thought about something for a moment before answering.

"What you did just then, wasn't Johanna's voice." I scrunched my eyes i confusion. "But it was a sirens." I could tell he was trying to find the right words. He sighed. "Alright... Amy, you used your power to mimic Johanna's siren power, but as Katniss." He noticed my confusion and carried on. "I am pretty sure that your powers are getting stronger..."

He was cut off by a thud and, spinning around to look at what had made the noise, I found Peeta lying on the ground, face down. Confused, I sent a look at Jason, whose face matched my own, and turned back to the unconscious vampire.

"Jason. Make sure he is OK? I mean, if you can. Do vampires even breathe?" The healer walked past me and kneeled by the blonde, turning him onto his back and running his hands above Peeta's chest, frowning slightly. I sent a quick message to Sarah that I knew she'd recieve, before walking towards the two boys. "What is it?" I said, kneeling on Peeta's other side.

"He is perfectly fine. Thought he has a heartbeat and he is breathing, and typically, a vampire should have neither of these." Jason lifted one of Peeta's eyelids and we were both shocked to finding his eyes blood red. A moment went past of silence before Hector arrived with Ariadne close behind, Hector silently bending down to pick up our new vampire and sling him over his shoulder as we set off back to the house.

**There we go. :) Chapter 5. **

**Chapter 6 will be uploaded on Monday, hopefully. :) Let me know what you thought of this one in the box down below here. vvvvvv**

**:D**

**A. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this one is incredibly short, so I'll put up the next one too. So currently, I'm reading Starcrossed again and it seems I had forgotten just how awesome it is. :)**

**Anyway, here we go. Enjoy. :)**

Only a few seconds into our walk back to the house, we had everyone together, walking, moving an unconscious vampire through the woods. Scion speed really is brilliant, though it wasn't long before we heard a small struggle and a thud and, turning, we found Peeta, who had clearly wrestled himself out of Hector's grasp and had been dropped as a result, scrambling back up onto his feet. I saw Lucas move in front of Claire to prevent, or at least halt a little, Peeta from attacking her.

Peeta looked around at all of us individually, his control clearly straining as he found the two humans. He licked his growing incisors as he looked between the two of them, settling a little more on Matt. Realising this, Sarah, Hector and Finnick moved closer to Matt, pushing him back slightly, the rest of us slowly taking a step towards the almost feral vampire.

At the very moment Orion lunged for him, Peeta leapt out of the way and directly at Lucas, who was holding Claire behind him. The force of Peeta crashing into him was enough to push Lucas back. It happened so quickly, none of us, though being Scions, knew what had happened until it was over and I saw Sarah take off after the retreating figure of Peeta.

I was brought back to the scene as I heard a distinctly male shout and whipped my head around to find Jason kneeling on the ground cradling an unconscious Claire on his lap as he hovered his hands over her face, anger and concentration on his face as he did so.

I walked over to him as he became increasingly frustrated with himself that Claire wasn't healing immediately, though, as I placed my hand on his shoulder, an almighty force hit me square in the chest as Jason whipped his head around to face me, though I couldn't focus on anything as the rush of pain that hit me took over every atom of my being and a few seconds later, took my conscious, the last thing I heard being shouts and screams of pain from the others.

**Wooh, there we go. :) Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I promised chapter 7 and here we go. Chapter 8 will be put up on Thursday hopefully.**

**Enjoy. :D**

JASON POV

I had no idea what to do. Everyone seemed to be injured barr me and Helen, who just grasped her head for a moment before regaining herself, looking around, getting more and more panicked, her eyes eventually lighting on Lucas, who was doing his best to control his pain, and she ran to him, skidding to her knees by him, and held his head in her lap, continually telling him it was going to be OK.

It was all my fault. Everyone was hurt. Because. Of. Me. Noticing the groans of the others feeling pain, I turned my head to find that those closest to me, Amy, Hector and Orion had each began bleeding profusely, Amy having already blacked out, though Hector and Orion were trying oh so very hard to block out the pain.

"Jason. Can you heal them?" I heard Helen say and I snapped my head to her. By her face, I knew she knew I had done this. No-one else could have. At least, I didn't think so.

"I..." I couldn't speak, though I reluctantly stood, having healed Claire's head injury before things went 'belly-up'. I reached into my rucksack that I always carried, and retrieved one of the bottles of honey from it and getting started, while not trusting my 'power' enough to use it, waiting until Ariadne was strong enough to use hers, and avoiding Helen's gaze through it all, and wondering how I had managed to cause this.

SARAH POV

Hearing the shouts of the others, I made the split-second decision to chase Peeta, trying to tap into whatever had frozen him and Matt earlier, and aiming at him, succeeding apparently as I almost ran into his frozen self. I grinned as I picked him up, awkwardly carrying him back to the others, finding Jason, clearly scared out of his wits as he fed Katniss honey, Helen, watching Jason closely as she held Lucas' head as he slowly healed, and Ariadne, so weak she could fall at any second, healing Matt, getting stronger each time she took a sip of honey from a bottle.

"What happened here? I was only gone for two minutes." I said, placing Peeta on the ground and crouching by Finnick's side, feeling his pulse and sighing in response.

"I'll explain later, but for now, we have to get everyone back to the house. It isn't good for them, being out here." Ariadne says, stronger than she looks physically. I nodded at her response and stood from Finn's side.

Getting everyone home was tiring, strenuous and time-consuming, but eventually managed to get everyone into a bed, managing also to get Peeta into the new fighting cage we'd had installed, to prevent breaking the entire room and, in this case, preventing Peeta from leaving while we 'figured something out'.

Jason had refused to use his powers though, which meant that Ariadne, exhausted from healing everyone, fell asleep in the guest room.

Myself, Helen and Jason sat in the kitchen of the house, each nursing a mug of hot chocolate as Helen relayed what happened, finishing with 'and you know the rest', and then taking a sip of her drink, glancing at Jason, who hadn't spoken a word through this whole ordeal.

A minute passed as I thought on what I was just told, something didn't make sense.

"Alright. So you sent out this... pulse? Thing that you believe injured almost everyone..." Helen was nodding slightly, but Jason just cut me off, his voice weak, showing me that he was clearly frightened by what he did.

"It WAS me! Don't you get it!? It was my fault that they were all hurt! I felt it happen! The anger... just exploded!" He stopped and pressed his forehead to the table, having given up yelling.

"Yes Jason. But everyone is fine now." Helen tried for a smile, which seemed to help Jason calm a little. She tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "What I don't get about all of this, is that you did it, without touching anyone. And it isn't even your power to hurt people. Your power is literally the opposite of that!" She shouted, joining Jason on the frustration train, deeply drinking from her mug as she finished.

Neither myself nor Jason responded to that for a few minutes and I took the time to think. I eventually put an empty mug down on the mat in front of me and leaned back in my chair, folding my arms over my chest.

"I read once about Scions' powers developing suddenly, often during fits of anger or fear. This could be your powers developing, giving you the reverse of your healing power, maybe?" I let the two of them think on that, though I knew that, if that was the case, then Jason would do his best to never use his power again for fear of hurting people.

HELEN POV

Waiting for everyone to wake up was tense in the kitchen between myself, Jason and Sarah. I had to admit, being able to cause damage, is a pretty cool power, especially if you're in a battle and you're losing, all you'd have to do is think...

I really shouldn't be thinking like that. I was brought out of my thoughts as Ariadne entered the room and headed straight for one of the cupboards, reaching in to retrieve... more honey? Before sitting down on my left hand side.

"You OK?" Jason directed at Ariadne, who shot her head up and looked at her brother, both of them looking as though they could each pass out.

"I could ask you the same thing. You look like you've been to hell and back." The joke was not lost on me, but I just didn't feel the need to laugh nor smile, though I saw the tiniest of smiles briefly appear on Jason's face and the grin that Ariadne was sporting, light up her tired face at the sight of her brothers face. Sarah smiled a little too.

Pushing my chair back, I stood from my seat. "I'm going to go and see how Lucas is doing. See you later." I said, dropping my mug in the sink and leaving the room as qquickly as I could, already worried about my thoughts on Jasons new 'development', earlier.

As I made my way to Lucas' room, I foud myself getting angrier and angrier, with each step I took. With myself. With Jason. With this whole damned issue that was just getting worse and worse with every fucking hour that passed by...

I found myself walking the opposite way than I meant to, and I ended up standing in the newly built training groun, poised for a fight, hands crackling with the pent up energy that came with the anger. I quickly chose a target dummy, shot out my hands and released my powers on the defenceless mannequin, somehow smiling as I did so and finding myself enjoying the feel of it, though the energy leaving me did not affect me and I felt the anger simply grow as I turned my target to ash.

The anger eventually began to ebb away, but the energy was still there as my powers continued to obliterate the dummy and I watched the ground underneath it burn from the heat...

"Helen?" I heard the voice behind me and felt the anger surge through me again with the shock. Feeling someone grab my shoulder, I span around to tell them where to go, swinging my arm to fling off their arm, not realising who it was as I channeled my energy into my hands as I pressed my hands to their shoulders and pushed, hard, feeling my head throb as I did so.

I realised too late that the person I had just thrown halfway across the lawn, and who was now writhing on the grass, was Johanna Mason, who had saved my life more times than I could count, and I had put her life at risk in milliseconds.

I threw myself to the ground by her, cradling her head in an attempt to protect her from hurting herself even more, my mind running through what had just happened, unable to fully believe I could have done such a thing.

I vaguely heard the heavy footfalls of someone running, probably one of the guys by the sound of it, and the gasp of my name as they asked what happened. I didn't even think as I lifted my head to look at Jason, whos eyes widened when he looked at me. I didn't even recognise my voice as I spoke.

"I couldn't stop myself." Jason's small step back did not escape my notice as he held my gaze, his eyes narrowing as he looked my in the eye. "What?" I asked, my voice returning to normal.

"Helen... Your eyes... They're almost completely black."

**There we go. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in the box below here (Wow, that sounded remarkably like I was doing some kind of Youtube video. Hm) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okii dokii. Thursday again and here we go. :) Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

JASON POV

Werewolves. Vampires. Amy's power getting stronger, then mine almost killing nearly everyone and now Helen taking such intense anger out on a dummy and then on Johanna (at least that's how she explained it), and then, to top it off, her eyes being almost completely black save for the lightning shaped scar down one eye that shone bright. What an odd couple of days it was.

After getting both Johanna and Helen back in the house, Johanna went back to bed, having stopped convulsing, but Helen only filled a glass with tap water and sat out on the deck in the back garden, eyes fixed on the training ground, glazed as she no doubt played what happened over and over in her head, getting guiltier and guiltier as the seconds pass by.

There was nothing I could do to change her mood when she was like that. All we could do was wait for Lucas or Claire to wake up to cheer her up.

I sat in the kitchen with Ariadne for a while, as Sarah checked in on Finnick, before sitting down with us, after handing Ariadne a chocolate bar.

A few minutes went by before anyone spoke.

"What I don't get... Well there is a lot that just doesn't make sense, but why was Johanna up and outside already? Are your powers that strong now Ariadne?" Sarah asked, hands one on top of the other, showing her new wedding ring, reflecting the sunlight shining through the window, illuminating the engraving that Finn had done for her, 'To show his love' he said. 'Until my Forever ends'.

"Too much doesn't make sense right now, but yeah, they're getting stronger with every week that passes. At this current moment, everyone should be up by mid day tomorrow at the latest." She responded casually, empty wrapper lying abandoned on the table as she stood and retrieved a can of cola from the fridge behind her. "You said Helen's eyes were black?" She looked at me as she opened the can.

"Yeah. Apart from that lightning shaped mark, her eyes were literally black, like her pupils had taken over her. No that's a bad explaining. I don't know how to describe it really. There was just no colour at all." I thought on it but couldn't think of another explanation. Another silence fell over us.

SARAH POV

Sitting in the kitchen yielded no more answers for a long time so I left the room, grabbing some honey on the way and walking through the house. I passed by the glass door that lead to the small deck where Helen still sat, legs tucked to her chest tightly, watching that training area, never taking her eyes from it.

I passed by the door, leaving Helen to the guilt I knew she was feeling and made my way to the huge part of the house that somehow held all the bedrooms, checking everyone was still there, noting that Ariadne really had done a good job and that everyone was sleeping soundly, as I walked back into mine and Finnick's bedroom that stood at the far end of the corridor, and placed the bottle of honey on the bedside table. I turned the lamp on, smiling as it illuminated my husbands face, and caressed the side of his face with my left hand, holding back the chuckle that threatened to surface as he pressed his face further into my hand, his own left hand rising to meet mine. I watched his ring tap my own and I took hold of his hand, entwining our fingers together and sitting down on the side of the bed, looking only at the words on our rings that seemed to watch me back.

On Finns silver band, the words 'The Beginning of Forever...', and on my own, thinner, band, '... Until my Forever ends.'

I smiled at the words and lay down next to him, our hands still entwined, whispering the broken, yet eternally connected sentence as closed my eyes.

ORION POV

The emotions were almost overwhelming as I entered the kitchen the next day, around lunch time, to find almost everyone sat around the table munching each on a different thing, a multitude of feelings surrounding the entire room. Everyone seemed to be thinking hard, and were distancing themselves mentally from one another, aside for Johanna and Hector, of course, who were all but devouring one another in public, as usual, the arousal overshadowing every other emotion previously holding the two of them. At the sight of them, I shook my head, grabbing a can of cola from the fridge.

"Typical." I said aloud into the kitchen, noting that with that word, some of the others seemed to smile slightly, none of them in the mood for humour at all.

Though by the end of the day there was a little more talking going on, there was still an incredible amout of fear surrounding almost everyone, mixed with the worry each had for their significant other and their family, and I discovered that Helen had been outside all day and all of the previous night, staring at the training ground, only coming in to relieve herself or get a drink of tap water, before returning to her spot on the deck outside. No-one had had the energy to be training during the day.

The sky went dark relatively early. Katniss had spent the entire day sat next to the fighting cage, trying to talk to Peeta, who seemed to have quickly adapted to the cage itself, not attempting to escape once, but was happy to sit talking with his girlfriend. Jason avoided everyone's questions as well as he could, doing his best to avoid touching anyone aswell, though he did spend a couple of hours sat with Helen on the deck, and the two of them seemed to, I don't know, understand one another perhaps? As they talked and talked, not looking at each other, but their mouths never stopped moving. I walked past them and glanced out the window to the two of them, slightly noticing that their emotions seemed to be darker than usual. The colours and the emotions themselves, and getting darker with each second, but I passed it off as the day turning to night and left them to it.

Amy sat quietly in the library most of the day, reading, apparently researching something, with Cassandra eagerly helping. I dropped in on the two of them mid afternoon, pressing a kiss to Cassandra's forehead and moving behind Amy's chair, dropping my hands on her shoulders, squeezing, hearing the slight sigh she released, and smiling down at her.

She was happy, but there was a slight worry and fear laced with her usual colours. Cassandra's was her usual silver, but the colour, that had grown stronger in the recent years, pulsed slightly and I smiled at the two of them as they quietly worked on whatever it was they were researching.

The two girls looked at me, though obviously happy to see me, I had clearly disturbed something, so I quickly pressed my lips to my girlfriends and left the room, shouting a quick 'have fun', behind me, and I heard the simultaneous chuckle from the both of them as they each turned a page in the books they were reading. There was something they were hiding, but if they wanted to tell me, they would, I just hoped it wasn't something too bad.

**There we are. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mkay, so I know I said I'd update yesterday, but I forgot. I do apologise, but here is chapter 9. :) Hope you like it. :)**

KATNISS POV

Sitting with Peeta, bars between us, was uncomfortable and slightly awkward, yet it had not been the first time I had had to watch him change without being able to do anything about it. He had apparently woken up a lot earlier than everyone else. Very early in the morning according to Ariadne and I had been sitting with him for a day and a half, passing the time by talking about anything and everything, occasionally passing him the animal blood that had somehow been retrieved. It seemed to do the job so I didn't question it.

Peeta, in himself, seemed a little more reserved than usual and had positioned himself in the dead centre of the cage, cross legged, as he talked to me. It was difficult for me to see him like this as it had been years since I hadn't been able to touch him for fear of him hurting me, though I knew he would never intentionally hurt me...

"Peeta." He looked up at me from his hands that he had been staring at. "I have something to show you." I looked him in the eyes and saw his curiosity, clear, and I smiled a little at it, showing that he was still in there, no matter how much he may have changed physically. "I learned this, as you know, years ago, but I've only recently learned how to control it well enough to show what I want."

I closed my eyes and cupped my hands in front of me, remembering the memory I wanted to show him. I felt the power slowly burn through my fingers and I opened my eyes to see the figures moving in the fire I had created, and I knew Peeta could see them too as he smiled at the picture I was creating. I watched Peeta's eyes as he continued watching my memory play out.

The miniature Katniss and Peeta sat on the balcony at the back of our beachside house in Naples, Italy, Katniss leaning on the fence surrounding it, watching the waves of the ocean lap at the golden sand. Peeta watching her as she sighed.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful." She said as she sat straight in her chair, eyes still fixed on the water. A very short moment went past in silence.

"I have." Peeta said, still looking at Katniss, as she turned to him.

"What?" She asked, curious, before noticing that he was looking directly at her, deadly serious, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, fiercely and passionately.

Eventually, he pulled back, leaning his head against hers, whispering the words he'd longed to say for such a long time. "You. I love you Katniss."

As the flames flickered out at the end of my little show, I saw pain and regret flash across Peeta's face, though, as quickly as it came, it disappeared and he smiled at me.

"Thank you." Was all he said, before he stood, stretched and sat back down again.

I smiled at him again. "That is one of the best moments of my life." I stood from my chair and moved over to the bars, wrapping my hands around the thick metal, resting my head on one of the higher bars. "It always will be." In less than a second, hands wrapped around my own, and Peeta stood on the other side of the bars, smiling, but as Peeta, not as a vampire would, causing my smile to widen considerably.

SARAH POV

Days passed and things changed with each one. Helen and Jason had started talking with others again, mostly Amy, Johanna and Finnick, but had vague conversations with the rest of us as well.

A few days after everything went to shit, I sat in mine and Finnick's bedroom, reading one of the books from my personal library I had collected in our room, when Finnick popped his head around the corner, his usual smile somehow missing, as he entered and sat on the edge of the bed, facing my chair, an uncharacteristicly serious expression on his handsome face and his elbows resting on his knees as he waited a moment for me to finish my paragraph, which I did in seconds and pressed my bookmark into the page, placing it on the table by the chair, and dropping my legs, which were previously underneath me, in front of me as I leaned towards my husband.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering whether I should just leave him to it, or stay and help. I went to stand.

"Stay..." He paused as I sat back in my chair, incredibly worried now. "Sarah, I'm leaving. A few of us are going to be away for a while, and i'm not sure when we'll be back. Now not everyone knows, and I came here to ask whether you'll come with us." I listened, eyes widening as he spoke, thinking on his words. Leaving. I stood from the chair, pacing easily for a minute, taking in every word. It felt like forever before I made my decision.

"No." I said curtly, turning to see Finnick looking at me, his eyes already saddened. "I can't leave now Finnick. I'm sorry. No matter where you're going, or how far away, I trust you to come back to me anyway." I watched as he stood from his seat, closed the distance between us, and pressed his forehead to mine. "The beginning of forever.." I recited as I had done a thousand times before.

He smiled. "... Until my forever ends." He said, pressing his lips against mine, softly, sweetly, before turning and leaving the room.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes quickly and quietly as I sat on the bed, in the seat that Finn had just vacated, and let the pain out quietly, feeling my tears fall on my hands, tucked together in my lap, before I dropped my head into my hands and bawled my heart out, not noticing the presence in my room until a hand fell on my back.

I looked up to find Hector, my best friend for years now, looking down on me. "There are five of them leaving. I just had the same conversation you did." He pulled me to him, letting me cry into his shirt. "I know. I don't think anyone else actually knows. I know Helen and Jason are going, and I think Amy is going with them aswell as Jo and Finn." He rubbed my back in that classic movement that is meant to make someone feel better but only served in making me feel a whole lot worse.

After a couple of minutes I pulled away from the embrace and we sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably maybe five minutes. "I needed Finn now more than ever." I said, quietly, not caring who heard anymore.

"Hm?" Hector sat beside me as he had numerous times when I had needed him, or when he had needed me. "Why? Is something wrong?" He turned in his place to face me and I looked up at him, nodding slightly.

Breathing through my words, I told him. "I'm pregnant Hector. Me and Finnick, we're having a baby." I said, turning in my seat to face my best friend.

Hector seemed shocked, to say the least. Face impassive, as usual, he did not move for a few moments, before he looked me dead in the eye. "Does Finnick know?" I shook my head immediately. "Then why did you let him leave Sarah? He has to know."

I stood, leaving Hector sat on the bed. "I know. Goodness knows I know. But I could just tell he was set on leaving, and I knew that telling him would just make him worry about everything." I began pacing again as I spoke. "We've been planning this for months and didn't tell you guys because of the fuss it would bring and we didn't know how well any of you would take it. You're our family after all. And now, with everything that's going on, this baby could not have come at a more inconvenient time." I turned to look at Hector, who was just smiling at me and didn't say a word. "What?" I asked.

"Sarah, you know this is the best news ever. Screw the convenience. You've created a new life!" Hector stood, grinning, even through what was going on. "Between you and Finnick, this baby is going to be beautiful and graceful and lovely, and could not have two better parents. Besides, with this family, your child will grow to be a truly amazing person. But you really do need to tell him."

I smiled at my best friend, accepting the words, knowing it would be futile to argue. "Thank you. I'll tell him when it's the right time." He nodded at that, clearly accepting my decision. "Now, what are we going to do about the guys leaving?"

**Woop. :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, Thursday again, so here's Chapter 10. :D**

MATT POV

"HOUSE MEETING! RIGHT NOW!" The words echoed through the entire house, alerting everyone to the fact that someone was angry and not to be trifled with, causing everyone to converge in the kitchen. As I entered the room, I found everyone talking animately to one another, loudly, even though they were Scions and could probably hear one another if they whispered. I took an empty seat and waited for the noise to die down, which it did a few minutes later.

"Why the house meeting then?" I asked. "Has something else gone wrong?" I continued, not having realised anything was amiss.

"Yes Matthew, something is wrong. Last night, some of our number decided to leave. Now, it wouldn't have been much of an issue if we were told why they had left, but they didn't leave us with anything to go off. Most of us didn't even know they had left until this morning when they were nowhere to be found." Claire announced, authorative voice commanding the room. A silence took over the room quickly, and I took the chance to look around, finding that Jason, Amy, Helen, Johanna and Finnick were all missing from their usual chairs.

"OK, I understand Helen and Jason wanting to leave, because of their powers changing, and I know that both of them have an immeasurable guilt over what they think they've done. But I don't get why the others would want to leave. None of them have an any issues right?" Lucas raised the issue, worry evident in his voice as he clearly thought on the dangers that could come to the five missing members of our household.

"Actually, yes. Though I do not know about Finnick or Johanna, Amy spent much of the past few days researching with me. Her powers had somehow changed while everyone was in the woods looking for Peeta. Apparently, according to Jason, she had mimicked Johanna's siren song, with Katniss' voice. I'm taking a wild guess here, that Johanna and Finnick may both be having issues with their powers aswell. Or perhaps they were going for moral support?" Cassie spoke, louder than she usually would have done.

"OK, so that's 3 of them. Though why they thought they couldn't come to us to talk about it, I don't know. They know that we'd all do everything we could to help them control it. Has anyone else been having problems with their powers at all?" I said, knowing that at least one person in the room would raise their hand.

"Yes." Sarah raised her hand. "I accidentally froze both Peeta and Matt while we were in the woods, and I mean they froze. In mid-air. And I think I may have teleported Peeta away somehow, though I may be wrong with that." She hung her head slightly, and Hector placed his hand between her shoulder blades before speaking.

"OK, well you stayed. So maybe it's not just the powers thing. Perhaps there is some underlying thing that we may have missed?" He said, looking around at everyone on the table.

Orion gasped slightly and his head shot up. Everyones heads turned towards him, and he waited a moment before speaking as he thought on something. "I was walking through the house the other day, and I passed by the patio doors. I looked outside and saw Jason and Helen talking to one another as they had been doing for hours, and didn't think anything of it. Until I looked closer. As you guys know, I can see emotions, sort of. Now Helens, and Jason's are usually quite light and positive, but when I looked at them that day, they were far from light and way off positive. I should have known something was wrong. At the time, I put it to just thinking about their powers messing up, but somehow it seemed worse than that. Now I think about it." He said, closing his eyes a moment, obviously picturing the scene. "The emotions that rushed through the two of them were normal. Sadness, worry, fear. Normal for what had happened so far. But when I locked onto Helens, there was a small patch of black, or maybe dark purple. Beginning in her head, and oh so very slowly, spreading. Oh my god! How could I be so stupid!" He exclaimed, opening his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh as he dropped his head back.

Yet another silence fell over the entirety of the room as we thought on what Orion had just told us. Cassandra was the first to speak. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, and that will not end well. We all know that. Now, I didn't want to do this, but I'm going to have to now. Since it's to do with power problems, can we put the possibility of contacting Prim onto the table?" Most of the table sported confused looks, only a few having melancholy looks plastered on their face, but the incredulous look from Katniss, was enough for me to become curious as to who exactly 'Prim' was.

"Who?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't get my head ripped from my shoulders. Katniss only sighed and dropped her own shoulders.

"We can't contact Prim, Cassie. We accepted her death a long time ago, after she went missing." Katniss' eyes glazed over slightly as she spoke and I noticed that Cassandra seemed to get nervous quickly as Katniss looked at her. "What? What do you know? Cass you have to tell me. Please. Is my sister alive?" She said, her words getting more and more desperate with each one she spoke.

Cassandra leaned forward in her seat, leaning on her forearms on the table. "I was told not to tell you, but I guess this is an emergency. Yes, Primrose is alive and well and has been putting her powers to good use apparently, hunting down evil Scions. Apparently, her power has been controlled over the years." Katniss' eyes widened significantly as Cassandra spoke about her sister, which explained who Prim was, but why we should contact her was still a mystery.

After a moment, Katniss sighed, and looked around the table before looking back at Cassandra. "If it's controlled and you know what you're doing with this, then contact her. For now, I'm guessing that most of you guys don't know who Prim is or what happened?" She directed the last to the entire table. "OK, Cass, since you brought this up, you can tell everyone what happened."

We directed our attentions to Cassie who sighed at the responsibility of this being put on her, but began anyway. "Alright, so this all happened when Creon was just starting to stalk Helen..."

FLASHBACK

Helen was running track with Katniss and Gale, who were both competing for first place, Helen taking third this time. Hector, Lucas and Jason were running around their own field playing football.

Helen saw movement in the corner of her eye and, turning her head to search for the movement, she found Creon leaning against a tree watching her. Her anger rose quickly and she took off after him, determined to find out what the hell he thought he was gaining by following her. The guys playing football saw Helen run off and took off after her, disappearing into the woods.

Helen had accidentally been crackling with energy while she chased Creon through the trees and had, without knowing it, hit Gale with her power, as he'd clearly taken off after he when she ran into the woods, eager to help with whatever was happening. Hector and Lucas had found the injured boy, and lifted his writhing form, carrying him to Katniss' house, which was the closest house on the island, quickly and as quietly as they could. The three of them were ushered into the house and Gale was placed on the Everdeen's kitchen table, as Helen and Jason chased Creon away.

Katniss had run to get Ariadne who was back at the school in the library as usual on a Wednesday and in minutes, the two were back at the house, Ariadne's hands running quickly over Gale's injury, though soon after, Prim entered the room and Ariadne's powers stopped working, causing Gale to cry out from the loss of healing as the pan came back to him.

Gale died minutes later as Helen's lightning had been so strong that it got to his heart and shook it so much that it came detatched from his veins.

Prim was the only one that had known about her powers at the time and went missing soon after that, after telling her sister about her powers and what she had done.

NORMAL TIME.

"... And none of us have seen her since, though she's been keeping me updated with news and the like. She was working with Helens mother, Daphne, during the whole issue with Tantalus, right Orion?" She turned to the Earthshaker, who just nodded at the question, and a moment went past before anyone spoke, and when they did, it was Sarah who asked the question.

"Alright, so why exactly do we need her help in this matter?" She said, leaning on the table in front of her, and directing her question to Cassandra, who sighed slightly before responding.

"Prim is a Leech, which means she can take away Scions' powers if she wishes to do so. In the beginning it was uncontrolled and, therefore, anyone in a short radius around her, lost their powers temporarily, while they were near her, but in the recent years, she's somehow learned to control said power and it's... a little more... specific, i guess. She's able to focus on one person and take away the powers and/or senses of that person and that person only. Now, if the issue with the others is to do with uncontrolled powers, then maybe she can help." the Oracle answered, leaving an odd taste in my mouth at the idea of this girl being able to leave almost everyone in our house powerless. Clearly some of the others had the same issue, as the silence that fell over the room was tense.

"Fine. We'll contact her. I assume you have some way of doing that Cass?" Orion spoke up, authority clear in his voice as he stood by the end of the table, much like a war General would do.

"Of course. I'll call her as soon as possible." She stood from her chair, turned and left the room, obviously heading to the library. Orion stayed stood where he was, hands braced on the edge of the wood.

"Alright. I don't know how well this is going to go, but I do know that Prim is at least relatively trustworthy, or was when we worked with Daphne. But this has to work. At the moment, we have no other choice but to trust that Cassie knows what she is doing."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okii dokii guys. Here's chapter 11. :D So... recently, I re-read Goddess, and I found a lot that happened that we have disregarded in this story and I apologise, but .. well... I forgot about a lot of it, and this just happened. :D **

KATNISS POV

"So Prim is coming to stay for a while." I said, without thinking, as I sat with my vampire-boyfriend. "Apparently, she's been learning to control her powers all this time, and didn't bother to let us know that she was alive. Not a phone call, text, note. Nothing." I continued, getting more and more dejected with every word.

Peeta was silent, and, when I looked up to him, I found him looking back at me, face twisted into that signature confusion. Nodding slightly in response to the unspoken question, I dropped my head to my chest a little, linking my fingers together, resting my forearms on my thighs.

After a couple of silent moments, some very quiet, but loud enough for a Scion to hear, tapping took my focus and I looked up to see Peeta, stood by the bars of the cage, tapping his fingers against the metal. I felt a little guilty for his boredom, but I didn't know what to do or say that would relieve that, so I stood and made my way over to the same bars, pressing my hands around the cold metal that he now held so tightly, loving the feel of his hands underneath my own.

SARAH POV

"OK, me and you need to talk." I heard as the door opened and Hector slipped out onto the porch to join me. He slid the door shut silently and frowned a little as it clicked, loudly, into place. I kept my eyes on the expanse of land in front of me and my focus on the air around me, hearing the slight whistle on the wind. Hector sat down silently beside and clearly attempted to stay quiet, but I could hear his breathing as clear as a roar and opened my eyes to look at him, knowing that he knew what he was doing. He glanced away from whatever it was that held his focus to smile at me, before turning toward me on the edge of the wooden deck, tucking one leg beneath him as he did so.

"I know Hector. Bu..." I was cut off as he quickly spoke, making me shake my head as I smiled at him.

"No buts. We are doing this, because I want to know why you didn't tell me you were planning on having a baby. You, my best friend, and Finn, my twin brother. Neither of you decided to let me know, at all? Not even a subtle hint." He said calmly, hands waving as he spoke.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to get ours, nor your hopes up in the off chance that we couldn't conceive for some reason. Plus, I knew that you'd go telling everyone at the first chance that you got, which I'm surprised you haven't done already actually." I said, smiling a little sadly at first, before changing to looking quickly at the house.

"What reason could there be for you two not to have a baby..." I cut him off easily.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps one of us wasn't fertile, or my womb couldn't handle a baby maybe?" The words poured easily out of my mouth somehow, and I saw the horror on Hector's face as he thought on them for a moment.

"But you're fine. And you're having a baby. But how long have you known, why didn't you tell me, or at least Finn, sooner?" He said, his words getting more and more desperate with each one.

I took his hands, my eyes searching for his gaze, which I caught within seconds. "Hey, I only found out a couple of hours before Finnick left and he didn't give me chance to say 'hey Finn, guess what, we're having a baby', before he asked me to leave with him and the others, and with the state that he was in, I didn't really know how well he'd take the news at the time. He said they'd be back though, so I can tell him then, I guess." I said, not knowing when they'd actually be back in the first place as even Finnick had said he did not know. A strong silence fell over the two of us as Hector just let me think for a while.

Hector turned back to looking out at the training ground and field at the back of the house. "You know, you're going to have to tell the others at some point. You can't hide a pregnancy forever." He said, only half serious as he knew I was going to tell everyone. But at the right time.

"I know that, thank you. I'm just waiting for the right time is all." I joined him in looking out at the 'garden'.

"Well... You'll have to do it sooner, rather than later. You know Orion will figure it out easily, and a couple of the others will get the hints eventually." He said as he stood, turned a little, kissed the top of my head and went back into the house, leaving me to think.

3RD PERSON POV

"... Yeah, great, I'll tell the others. Thanks Prim. See you soon.. Bye." Cassandra put the phone down on the stand on the desk and stood from her chair, smiling as she did so.

The young Oracle skipped out of the room, letting everyone she passed know that she'd just been on the phone to Prim and that everything was arranged and that all they had to do was wait now, grinning all the way.

**So there we go. :D Chapter 11. **

**Hope you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I know it's been a while, and I apologise for that, but here we go. Trying to get back into writing and posting at least relatively regularly. :D**

**_  
**

CLAIRE POV

Sitting in the lounge, I tried to calm myself by reading one of the many books from the library, until Lucas and Orion, who had been talking animatedly to one another as they walked into the room, had sat down on the sofa talking ideas about what was wrong with Helen and Amy, their respective girlfriends of course, leaving, both of them incredibly worried, confused, and sad at the departure of their girlfriends, as one would naturally be at the news. It felt wrong to eavesdrop on their conversation, even though I was deeply missing Jason, my own soulmate, but though it was difficult, I was doing my best to hide it, if only to help the others a little bit more, so I stood and went to leave the room, but that caught the attention of Orion who put on a forced smile and waved me over.

I had slowly made my over and sat on the chair next to the sofa the two of them had claimed and the first question I received was Lucas' after the momentary awkward silence that fell upon us as I sat down.

"Was there anything strange about Jase before they left, do you know?" He asked, incredibly softly, which was odd considering the situation the three of us were in. Lucas was always one to leave when he was hurting, staying away until the pain was gone, as were the other Delos', but this time was different. He couldn't leave. The rest of us were in the same boat as he was. I shook my head and looked down to the book in my hands, which I had closed, noting the page number, and, placing it on the chair arm, I turned in my seat to face the two guys, tucking one leg under me, deciding to indulge the plan they were so obviously trying to create in their heads.

"Aside from him not letting anyone, not even me, touch him, and visibly tensing whenever anyone got close to him, and then his more and more frequent whispering sessions with both Helen and Amy, no, not a thing. We already know that it was something to do with powers that made them leave, Lucas." I told him, trying not to think that all five of them could have any alternative reason for leaving us. "What about Helen? Or Amy? Or any of the others for that matter..?" I asked the two of them, looking to Lucas and Orion in turn, my mind running a-mile-a-minute as I went through a thousand different reasons for any of them leaving without letting us know.

The two of them looked at one another. Of course they knew something. Something the rest of us might not have thought of perhaps? The two of them often knew things before the rest of us it seemed.

Orion lifted his hand in a gesture for Lucas to go first. I looked to the slightly younger man. He sighed before speaking. "After that incident in the woods, Helen just wasn't the same. I know it was only a couple of days, but something changed that day. There was the big mishap with her lightning and her letting loose on Johanna. Then Jason had told us all about her eyes being completely black for a moment before returning to their normal blue after she blinked. She spent the next day or two sat on the deck outside on her own before Jason and Amy joined her..." Lucas trailed off, not saying anything else, prompting Orion to take up the conversation.

"The same with Amy I guess. Something happened in the woods. I know that it was something to do with her powers, but that's all. I found her and Cassie in the library, studying Scion's power changes and I could feel the worry and fear and confusion emanating from the both of them immediately. She isn't usually half so worried about anything as she was over those days after we found Peeta in the woods and brought him back here." He stopped and looked at me. I thought for a moment, taking the time to think over everything I had heard about the situation so far and remembered something that was said that morning during the impromptu 'house meeting'.

"This morning, you said something about Helen's emotions. Do you remember what exactly was wrong? What you saw?" I leaned forward a little in my seat. He seemed to think for a second before going to speak, thinking better of it and stopping. "Something to do with black?" I prompted, eager to hear what he had seen. It wasn't like Orion to hold back on something like this unless someone, namely Cass, or Amy, had asked him not to say anything, but even then, he would tell us if it meant that the people in question were in trouble. His mental debate only lasted a moment before he relented and spoke, quietly, but speaking none-the-less.

"It was like there was just a void in her emotions. There was just nothing there. Not completely gone, but disappearing slowly, as though something was... eating away at her emotions. All the positive ones anyway. Anything darker was, it seemed, left behind. Anger. Hatred. Jealousy. That was all that was clear. Untouched." As he was our resident expert on emotions, and that wouldn't really make sense to anyone but him, and probably Helen, all I could do was nod and try to put at least some of the peices together.

After a while, I heard Lucas gasp and, looking to him, expecting him to express what had made him do so, he was looking down as if at a puzzle board, obviously linking things together in his head, his eyes moving quickly, putting things together in his mind before he looked up at the two of us in turn, eyes wide enough to border on insanity.

I nodded my head slightly, encouraging, silently telling him to speak, to which he sat up straight, rolled his shoulders slightly, and spoke. "Scions don't get wounds. At least, not physical scars, unless we have nothing to help with the healing process and Helen can't be physically hurt at all. The Cestus prevents that." He stopped for a moment, looking at us as though we would understand something. Evidently we didn't, though something in the back of my mind told me I should know, so he simply carried on. "So the only way she'd be able to be hurt, is mentally..." He said, waving his hands, pointedly looking at Orion, who frowned for a moment, before his eyes widened and he looked at me, then Lucas, then back at me, somehow a little more excited, though the concern shone through that easily. I still had a face on that showed my confusion apparently, and it only took a moment before Orion took up the conversation again, looking to me as he spoke.

"So when Jason had his power malfunction, while everyone else was hurt physically, it would have hit Helen differently..."

"It would have altered her mind. Right. Yeah." I knew that they were confused that I wasn't as excited as them. "So the changes in her behaviour, emotions, and the leaving. They'd both be because of this change. Her mentality has changed somehow." They both nodded at me, their eyes showing both excitement at this new find, and the sadness that they both felt still, though it was amplified due to this new addition to the situation. "Great. My best friend and my boyfriend, both gone. Marvellous." I stood from my seat, leaving my book where it was. "Thanks guys.". I left the two of them in the lounge, my mind running through everything that had happened so far and what we could possibly do to help our friends.

LUCAS' POV

We watched Claire leave, allowing the 'excitement', as she'd call it, to leave with her, and we sat in an oddly comfortable silence for a moment. Startled out of the silence at the noise of a knock on the front door, I looked to the window on impulse, though I knew that the window lead to the side of the house, not the front. It took only a moment for myself and Orion to have yet another silent conversation. It really was odd, after all that had happened with Helen and the gods, that the two of us were so comfortable with one another.

'Go.'

'Why me?'

'You want to, I know you do'

Orion sighed and stood from his place on the sofa, flipping me the bird, before turning and leaving the room to greet our new arrival. I laughed silently as he did so and sat back in my seat, before deciding against the loneliness of sitting alone and getting up to head to the library, where my sister should have been, finding her skipping out of the room as I got close. Clearly she was heading for the front door. What was it with skipping recently?

Shaking my head, I headed into the library anyway, and picked up the nearest book, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, as it was the comfiest in the room, and beginning, trying to occupy my thoughts somehow, though Helen was my top priority as I planned away, barely registering the conversation happening at the front door of the house.

**Soooo.. There we go. :)  
As always, feel free to send in any ideas you have for new stories or chapters or whatever you would like me to write. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a while, but here y'all go. :)  
**

CASSANDRA POV

"How do we know that you have your powers under control?" Lucas said, pausing in his pacing and it was all I could do not to laugh at the absurdity of the question. I knew that Prim would not take to that question well.

Prim had arrived mid afternoon and Orion had answered the door, somehow grudgingly and I got the distinct feeling that he had all but been co-erced into doing so. Probably Lucas' doing. The two were best friends, but argued about the simplest of things, namely who would be answering the front door if the two of them were closest to it.

After all the introductions, which were short and easily done since most of the people in the room knew who she was already, though we did have to introduce Prim to Sarah, who had entered the family after Prim had already left. Everyone seemed pleasant enough during said introductions, though some showed reluctance to trust our new arrival, Orion, Katniss and myself being the only ones that seemed to trust her well enough to speak plainly it would seem.

After calling for the house to convene, Orion had invited Prim into the household and she had easily and casually claimed a chair in the lounge. One by one, everyone had made their way into the room. Katniss, Ariadne and Matt had claimed the sofa between them, myself, Sarah, Claire and Prim taking up the four chairs in the room, having to pull two away from the corners and into the centre of the room. Lucas immediately began pacing the space in between all the furniture. Hector had stood behind Sarah's chair, forefinger and thumb pressed against his chin, obviously thinking deeply, and Orion had simply stood next to the sofa, arms crossed and eyes flickering between all of the people in the room, clearly monitoring emotions to make sure nothing got out of hand.

In response to the question at hand, Prim had turned towards Lucas, frowned deeply as she reclined backwards in the chair she had claimed easily. "How would you have me prove my control Shadowmaster?" She asked, surprising almost everyone in the room. Though it wasn't a secret, very few people outside of those close to our little family knew of Lucas' more obscure and rarely used talent. Prim raised an eyebrow at my brother, who stopped pacing, his shoulders tensing as he faced her directly, oh so obviously readying for a fight with the girl. Oh the tension in the air was stifling as Lucas distrust was amplified tenfold.

"Use your power on me." Prim simply grinned slightly at his smugness, but Lucas wasn't finished. I knew he was going to use his full potential to try and find some sort of fault in Prim's powers and I knew that everyone in the room knew it too. Typical. "Not here. Out in the training ground." Was all he said, before he stood and left the room. Prim stood swiftly and gracefully, following after him. Looking over to Hector, I saw the resigned shake of his head for his cousin as he placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder before the 24 year old stood, looked at my cousin, and pulled a face that just screamed 'this can not end well', before the two left the room, ready to help out should they be needed.

We all stood, quietly, and made our way out to the back garden, eager to see what was about to transpire. Lucas stood in the centre of the flat expanse of land, facing Primrose, both noticably calm, but obviously equally as ready for conflict should the need arise. Each had so clearly had years to hone their talents and could use them with minimal effort now. Lucas moved his hands slightly and hovered off the ground, rising higher for a moment, until he was around 4 feet off the ground. A small height that every one of us could survive a fall from.

Lucas looked to Prim, the uncharacteristicly cocky grin plastered over his face. "Go for it." he said, not even embracing for the fall that came a moment later as she only blinked in his direction, the beginnings of a smirk flicking onto her face. Lucas easily landed on his feet and stood again, shifting his focus.

Clearly Lucas was trying to find some loophole in her power that could be exploited in battle. Both a smart move and incredibly foolish if done in the wrong way.

The light bent around him and made it difficult to see him. Most of us had seen him do this a thousand times before, so knew he was using the talent that was incredibly rare, dangerous and downright scary sometimes, Lucas being the only Shadowmaster we knew of after Creon had been killed, back when we lived on Nantucket. A slight darkness, a shifting in the air, formed in the air around both Lucas and Prim, but was short lasted and it all disappeared in less than a second, as Prim folded her arms over her chest, cocking her hip out to the side.

Lucas frowned at her for a moment before becoming impassive again, a flicker of a smile gracing his lips as he held his hand out to her, clearly accepting defeat, to which the younger girl nodded her head in acceptance, shaking his hand once before letting go and turning to the rest of us, her face twisted as though to ask 'anyone else while I'm at it?'.

Registering that Hector took two steps forward, I couldn't hold back the sigh that threatened me. I shook my head at my oldest cousin's impulsiveness and watched as he formed a ball of water over one hand, as was a talent he had discovered only in the recent couple of years, making his powers almost identical to that of his twin, Finnick, though they both still used it very rarely, and only when absolutely necessary. Prim walked over to us ever so casually, waving her hand at the ball as she passed him, and smiling as the ball fell apart, dousing Hector's hand. 'The Leech', as some call her, moved to walk back into the house but was stopped as Hectors cocky voice burst into the field.

"Hey blondie. I have a challenge for you." I all but groaned aloud in frustration at his words, as Prim had already shown that she could stop his powers. He had nothing else to test her with, unless he was planning on physically fighting her, which we all knew he would win with, though Hector rarely fought anyone for no reason anymore, for what reason, I do not know. The girl turned to him and stood, hip cocked to the side, arms crossed over her chest as she spoke.

"I've already proved myself to you, Delos. What do I have to do now?" She said, arrogance clear in her voice, only making Hector's grin wider with each word.

"You may be able to stop my talent. You may even have stopped my cousins. But mine are not the strongest here, are they, Pretty Boy?" He said, tilting his head to look to the man who stood, clearly wishing he could dissolve into the grass. Prim turned to look at Orion and I saw her eyes widen slightly. Could she feel the power?

Orion tensed his jaw momentarily and stepped forward, walking past all of us, punching out at Hectors fist as he passed the blonde, making his way to open ground, where no-one would get hurt and put one palm up as Prim went to walk towards him. "You might not want to get too close, Prim, trust me on that, please. I'm so going to get you for this Hector, and I will get you to stop with that nickname one day." He said looking to my cousin, who simply laughed at him and stepped back to watch the show, opening his arms wide signalling a 'come at me bro' kind of thing. Idiot. I really did not want to be around when THAT fight occured, the gods only knew what they would destroy. Sometimes Scion strength really was a bane on our lives.

Orion rolled his shoulders and his neck, putting his hands out slightly, palms down as he concentrated on the power he hadn't used properly since the war with Ares years ago. I felt the ground shake slightly and we watched as Prim stepped forward, eyes focused on Orion as she tried to stop the Earthshaker, though, evidently, it was not working, as the field continued to quake. After a moment, Orion began shaking, his hands quivering as he worked to keep his power working.

Prim made a small grunt as she took another step towards him though things seemed to go incredibly wrong after that.

ORION POV

The pressure was stifling. It was as though my Scion strength was literally and figuratively being ripped out of me all at once, causing me to fall to my knees, further causing my body and my talent to instinctively push against the power that the Primrose girl was throwing my way. After a moment, the pressure was released and I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding. I looked up, trying to see what had happened, only to find Sarah touching Primrose's shoulder and I watched as the younger woman, stiff as a board, fell forward into the elder's arms.

I stood from my position as soon as my energy built up again and ran back towards the group, ignoring the odd looks I was getting. I reached Lucas and patted him on the back, smiling slightly at the younger man. My smile faded after a moment as I heard a struggle behind me. Turning, I found Prim scrambling to stand as she rounded on Sarah, who took a step backwards down the slight decline in the grass.

"You ever use that on me again and I'll rip your intestines out through your teeth, do you hear me!?" The younger girl shouted at the valued member of our household. I could see the power raging in Prim, threatening to burst at a moments notice. Looking to Hector, I saw his eyes widen and I took a step towards the two girls, knowing Hector would have done so too, and probably the rest of us, knowing that this could get incredibly ugly very quickly, readying to defend our friend should the situation become even more out of hand.

Prim was clearly trying to use her powers on Sarah, though slightly different than when she used it on Lucas, Hector and me apparently, as it looked as though she was using her full potential now, or at least trying to. I could see that much, though I knew that, should Sarah heel to it, it could and would destroy her completely, even as Prim strained her talent on the elder girl, there was no part of Prims talent that was reaching Sarah at all.

As I looked to the elder woman, trying to find a reason for why nothing was happening, I saw a faint blue glow around her entire body. Focusing slightly on the colours surrounding her, I was confused to find that there was a blur in each of them, but the emotions were still clear enough.

It was incredibly concerning to find that there were two sets of emotions running through her body though, making this situation a heck of a lot more dangerous as the realisation of what was going on hit me quite suddenly. Sarah was pregnant.

**Alright, hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know of your thoughts.**


End file.
